Wilting
by Purple Strobe
Summary: Tommy tries to balance out two very important people in his life when Hayley has a new relationship and Katherine deals with anguish on her own.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers; thus not owning anything in the story. Although there might be characters in this story that will be mine; go ahead and use them if you'd like; no permission needed._

**A/N: **Hey all, I'm back. Let's just hope this does not take me as long as the other stories. Oh and if you're wondering if this is a sequel to Budding and Blooming, well, it is. I decided to make a trilogy and finalize it a bit. Well, on with the show.

**Wilting**

**Chapter One / Explanations**

The airport was full of people rushing in and out of gates. Luggage was being flung from the carts and into the planes' storage place for what seemed to be the longest trip any of these people would take.

"So, where's your gate?" asked Tommy halfheartedly.

Kat, who had her tote on her shoulder and a luggage bag strap over the tote's strap looked over to him as they were walking in through the doors of the airport.

"Tommy…" she began.

"Kat just tell me."

"You know; if this is going to be a problem, then just go ahead and…"

"No, it's not going to be a problem, but an experience for both of us" he said with a lying tone in which she saw through very easily.

"Oh, that's a load of bull."

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy, I've seen how you've been acting since we've talked about this. We decided that…"

"No Kat, see that's the point; _you_ decided."

Kat stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him angrily.

"What?" he asked stopping as well.

"You still ask 'what'?"

"Yeah; naturally that's what people ask when they want to question something."

"Don't get all tech…"

"Don't get all what Kat? You know, you come into my life; make me the happiest man in the world then all of a sudden you want to leave; just like that; without even considering _my_ feelings about this whole thing at all."

"Excuse me? Not considering? Tommy, you're the first person I thought about when I decided to leave."

"That's just it Kat; you decided even before considering anything else!"

Kat was taken back by Tommy at this point. He was still holding her two bags of luggage, plus grasping the handle of her carry-on.

"I can't believe you" she said.

"Wh…Why?" he asked a little lost at this point.

Kat squinted her eyes at him and shook her head.

"We had talked about this Tommy. You told me that it was fine and you'd support me in what I wanted to do. Now we come here and it hits you; so you just start going off on me."

"I said I'd support you and that's what I'm doing."

She exhaled rapidly making her chest come in a bit while gently shaking her head again and looking out of his direction.

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's true" he said innocently.

"Support? You're supporting me" she repeated. "I'm sorry, you should get me a dictionary because the last time I checked, support wasn't yelling at someone an hour before their flight took off."

"Kat, it's just that…"

"No Tommy. You know what? You wanna scream at me or anything else, why don't you just do it now?"

"I don't wanna scream at you. It's just that…"

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing"

"No, come out with it. I know there's something wrong…"

"I'm scared okay."

Katherine paused for a short moment taking in what he just said.

"Of what?" she asked, changing her tone now as well.

"Of losing you again" he answered one of the toughest questions he thought.

Katherine closed her eyes for a split second and opened them again to reveal glassy watery sapphires inside of them.

"Kat" he said, "I love you so much. I don't want you to go" he said holding his hands out towards her.

Kat retrieved his gesture and blinked making the salty liquid run down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because…I don't want you to think that I want you to give up your dream."

She looked down wrinkling her eyebrows and in deep thought. She sniffled before looking up at him again and smiling.

"I guess they could always use a teacher here in Reefside huh?"

Tommy couldn't hide his smile nor wanted to, he took her hands and pulled her towards him making her meet him in a hug.

"Kat, thank you" he said, "thank you so much. I love you; I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Katherine smiled as she hugged him back. She could feel his embrace taking hold of her tighter as he spoke. She knew he wasn't being selfish, but just a bit self-conscience at the fact that she wanted to go back to Russia and teach dance.

For an unknown reason, she somewhat felt the same way. She couldn't face being without him for more than a day; how could she go on without him for more than a week; maybe even a month or two? She had gotten so excited as her friend told her about the new teaching position in St. Petersburg at the Russian School of Arts.

It was always her dream to dance for the Russian Ballet; she had already done that. Yet, teaching a group of advanced teenage Russian dancers was on top of her list of dreams as well.

Not one thought of regret went through her mind as she saw Tommy grabbing the luggage again and taking her by the hand as he kissed her passionately. It wasn't like them to express public displays of affection; except for those very special moments. They headed out the sliding mechanical doors of the airport smiling at one another and talking about their future together.

* * *

"I told you" said Kira to her boyfriend.

"Told me what?" asked Trent.

"I told you no."

"But why?" he asked innocently as if being held as a child.

Kira looked at him making a sad puppy-dog face and smiled at him.

"Alright" she said giving in.

Trent stood up quickly expressing his enthusiasm.

"But only for a minute" she continued, "I really have to work on these songs for next week."

"Yeah, it's only gonna take a second" Trent said taking her by the hand and leading her outside towards his motorcycle.

* * *

Krista and Conner were now walking along the shore of Reefside Bay hand in hand.

"Thanks for everything Conner" Krista mentioned the night of their prom.

"Hey, you're welcome. I'd do anything for you" said Conner as he felt her halt making him stop as well.

"You know, I'm going to Los Angeles next month to work with my aunt at the Zoo."

"Really? That's great Krista" Conner said not knowing why Krista's emotion and tone were so sad.

"Umm…I might not be coming back though" she finished.

Conner at this let down his smile and looked into her light green eyes. He couldn't say anything. Here was the one girl that had completely let him keep his guard down and not act like a jock. He couldn't see himself without her, yet wanted her to be happy.

"They have a great facility for wildlife and huge environmental offices there. I was hoping to work as an intern while I attend the University at UCLA" she simply said.

Conner again looked deep into her eyes and found himself smiling at her. That's all he could do for her at that moment; just smile.

* * *

Hayley was behind the counter wiping it with a damp towel when he walked in. Strands of brownish-black hair; his height and figure were perfect for a baseball player; and his deep brown eyes making their way towards her. She looked up a small bit to catch his soft caramel skin colored hand tapping gently on the counter.

"Hey Hayley" said Ethan.

Hayley looked up and saw Ethan beside him.

"I want you to meet somebody. This is Dr. Maxwell Monroe" said Ethan pointing to his right with his thumb. "He's checking out Reefside cuz, you know that knew building for Apple Technology they're putting up?"

"Yeah" she answered.

"Well, he's the Vice President" he said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Umm…hey" she simply said after taking a deep gulp, "Hayley" she finished while reaching out her hand to shake his.

"Hello Hayley" he said taking her hand and shaking it while saying, "Call me Max. Ethan tells me you're into technology as well?"

"Yeah, well…yeah" she said again not knowing what to add and getting completely blushed red at this point.

"So, how are you?"

"Umm…good…" she said not getting her eyes off of him; for the first time Hayley was speechless.

"Nice place you have here" he said looking around without moving his stance.

"Umm…" she said before clearing her throat, "thanks. So…umm…can I get you anything?"

"Sure" he said sheepishly, "What's the special?"

"Well, we have our chicken salad plate with any side along with your choice of drink" she said.

Ethan saw the conversation through both of them going well with a huge smile on his face. He saw Maxwell and Hayley exchanging glances and both blushing a bit as they chuckled with just one order.

* * *

A small white Havanese puppy with a small yellow bandana wrapped snuggly around his neck was jumping around in Trent's room exploring every aspect of what it could find.

The door gently opened with Trent leading Kira inside by her forearm and having her cover her eyes with her two hands.

"Can I open them now?" she asked.

"No, not yet" said Trent as the puppy ran full speed yet not so fast having in mind that he is a puppy towards Trent and Kira. The Havanese puppy quickly started barking softly with such a shrieking bark that made Kira instantly put her hands down and see what was going on.

"Oh my God!" she cried upon seeing the miniature size pup. She bent over and picked it up immediately.

"Do you like 'em?" asked Trent.

"Oh Trent!" she said while bringing the dog up towards her face and cuddling it, "is it yours?" she asked, wanting him to say yes so she could see the puppy more often.

"Well, no" he said. "It's yours" he soon added.

Kira at this placed the puppy towards her chest with one hand and hugged Trent with the other.

"Trent, thank you so much!" she cried, "It's so adorable!"

"No problem babe" he said as he felt her lips meet his meeting him with a sweet kiss.

"Oh, he's so cute!" she said as she got the puppy with both hands bringing him up to meet her face, "wait, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy" he said.

"Awww" she simply said before holding him again and reaching over to Trent to kiss him once more.

"Wow, if I had know you were gonna spread out so much love, I would've gotten you two" he joked.

Kira smiled knowing that he was joking.

"So, are you gonna take him on the road with you?" he asked her.

"I don't know, you think I should?" she asked.

"Yeah, aren't they gonna provide you with luxury as well?"

"Trent, he's an unknown artist in Great Britain. He's still struggling to get a world tour going on and you're talking about luxury?"

"Hey, I only want the best for my girlfriend" he said with a smile knowing that Kira was going to instantly like the comment.

As he knew, she did and again kissed him. "Thanks for looking out for me Trent" she said walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"So" he began, "what are you gonna name 'em?"

* * *

Tommy and Kat arrived at their house and decided to leave the luggage at the door since they could come back later and Kat could start unpacking.

"You know, I really don't want you to think that I'm being selfish or anything" Tommy said with a sad tone.

Katherine turned to look in his direction and shook her head, "Don't worry luv; honestly, I felt the same way."

Tommy went over to her and took her hand while again rubbing his thumb over the well sized diamond on her finger, "I love you Kat" was all he could say before the phone rang.

"Hello" said Tommy upon answering it having Kat walk towards her luggage at this point.

"Oh really…Okay…I won't; hold on" he said before handing the phone to Kat.

"Who is it?" she asked as she grasped it.

"It's Tanya" he said letting go of the phone and heading to the kitchen.

"Hello?" asked Kat with a smile on her face going over to sit on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay Okay, so I started another story. My God am I in over my head or what? You know, I just think it's way too much since I honestly don't know where I'm going with this one. Anyways, I hope you guys like this mushy chapter and explained a lot of what I didn't tell you before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers; thus not owning anything in the story. Although there might be characters in this story that will be mine; go ahead and use them if you'd like; no permission needed.

A/N: Word of advise, you might want to go back and read like the last seven lines from the last chapter to catch you up to speed. Sorry…my fault, I took so long that you must have forgotten everything from the last chap. Wilting 

**Chapter Two / Just Visiting**

Tommy went to the kitchen to open the back door.

"Hey" he said upon seeing who was there, "why not the front?" he asked her as he gave her a hug.

"I've been waiting in the back yard since the cab dropped me off," she said in a low tone while putting her hand over the cell phone's speaker.

"Where's Adam?" he whispered to her moving his lips so she can understand as he went to get her two bags of luggage.

"At home. He said I should take a break from work" she said before going back to her conversation with Kat whom was still in the living room, "yeah, I'm just here fixing dinner for Adam."

Tanya walked in and swung the kitchen door open a bit to find Kat's back towards her as she was picking up her luggage.

"Tanya, when are you gonna come down here? It's been way too long since we haven't seen each other" Katherine told her best friend as Tanya quietly made her way towards her.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe right now?" Tanya said as she was now behind Kat making her jump with fear and shriek.

She turned to see her best friend standing right in front of her having her prize winning smile on her face.

"Hey girl!" Tanya said seeing that Kat was still in shock.

"Oh my God Tanya!" Kat said as she composed herself and gave her friend a tight hug.

"Dang girl you look good!" Tanya told her as she held Kat's hands and looked her over.

"Thanks, so do you" she replied with watery eyes.

"Oh I know you're not going to start crying on me now," Tanya said with her eyes getting watery as well.

"I just can't help it." Kat was now chuckling with laughter yet starting to sob uncontrollably. "I can't believe you're here."

Tanya hugged her again and started crying as well. Tommy came in the living room with both bags of luggage smiling as he saw them together again.

"I'm really happy you're here Tanya" Tommy said knowing that neither of the girls was paying attention to him at this point.

- - -

"So, where are we going before we all scatter like roaches?" Conner asked as the group of four was again in Trent's room.

"I don't know, but since we got away with the prank, I'm sure we'll have to lay low for a while" Kira responded.

"No way! It's been two months already!" Conner said frustrated that they haven't gone out in public like they used to.

"Man, if I knew we'd be _this_ miserable after a high school prank, I would've never gotten involved" Ethan retorted with frustration as well.

"I hear that" Trent said as he petted the small pup.

"Fine, let's just go to the movies or something" Kira suggested.

"Cool, I'm up for that" Conner said before retrieving his cell phone.

"Who you gonna call?" asked Ethan.

"Krista" both Kira and Trent said simultaneously making each of them, including Ethan, laugh.

"Hey beautiful" Conner said as he heard his girlfriend answer the phone.

- - -

"I'm glad you accepted my date Hayley" Max told Hayley as the two were enjoying a beautiful candle lit dinner at Ogni Senso, an Italian restaurant.

"I'm glad you asked" Hayley responded with a smile on her face.

"Let me tell you, it _was_ pretty hard with me being nervous and all."

"Nervous? I couldn't tell. I guess you must hide it well."

"I try."

There was a moment of silence before Max spoke again trying to fill the void.

"So…your place is doing good I see."

"Yeah. It's a pretty good hang-out for kids."

"I'm sure it is."

"Yup, keeps them out of trouble in _my_ opinion."

"It's great that they can have a place like that to go and just relax from the pressures they have."

"Yeah, there's great controversy against parents that say that kids don't have stress, when in reality they do."

"I agree with you. I believe that teenagers these days, or in any decade had problems."

"Exactly. Many have stress from school, homework, friends…"

"Don't forget body image, fitting in, parents…"

"Chores"

"Dating"

"You know what they say Maxwell, great minds think alike."

"You read my mind Hayley."

They both smiled once more at each other for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight as they continued their conversation.

- - -

"Damn, Hayley's still not answering her phone Kat. I'm getting worried" Tommy said as he hung the phone up.

"Someone's jealous" Kat snickered as she sat on the couch painting her finger nails pale pink next to Tanya who was looking through albums of Tommy's friends and family.

"Who's Hayley?" she asked.

"It's Tommy's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"Yeah, a friend he can't live without."

"Kat"

"I'm kidding" she said with a smile, "_someone's_ catty today."

"Well, he wasn't until he heard that _Hayley_ was going out on a date. You better watch him Kat" Tanya teased.

"I know. I'm gonna have my eye on you" Kat said continuing to tease Tommy as well.

Tommy at this point gave both girls a look that made them start laughing.

"You two better stop."

"Oh come on Tommy, we're just having a little fun at your expense…like old times" Tanya said making the girls laugh.

"Yeah" added Kat, "besides, if she hasn't answered her phone it means that the date is going well."

"_Very_ well…_if_ you know what I mean" Tanya added making Kat laugh again and not caring that Tommy took it offensively.

"Girls, she's my friend; I don't wanna be thinking of Hayley like _that_."

"Tommy, she's a woman. Women have needs too you know" Kat said blowing on her fingernails to dry.

"I know that; but I don't even know this Max guy. What if he's a creep?"

Tanya at this spoke, "Well, if he's a creep, then I'm sure she wouldn't have gone out with him."

"Well…that's true" Tommy agreed.

"Besides Tommy, Hayley has a good sense of reading people, I mean…she _did_ like me" Kat said conceitedly.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha" Tommy said sarcastically making the girls laugh once more.

"Okay, look, she's your friend right?" Tanya asked him.

"Yeah"

"And you care about her right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, then it's natural that you're worried about her. Just try to relax and call her in like two more hours. Now if she ain't back by then, _then_ I'd start to get worried," Tanya said making Tommy feel a little better.

- - -

**A/N: **There, 'tis another chapter. I thought I knew where I was going with this but decided to take it on another boat ride instead and start yet another story for you Tommy/Kat fans out there. This one will mostly be like a bit of a 'where are they now' story if you're still interested. Heads up, Sherry (Budding) might make a guest appearance in Rocky's life. Will it be a good one or a bad one now that he's started to flirt with Kimberly?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. These rights belong to Disney and I'm just a lonely girl using them for the amusement of others and myself._

**Wilting**

**Chapter Three / Mouse in the House**

"Why didn't you call me? I was worried sick about you" Tommy told Hayley who was behind the counter.

"Calm down Tommy, I just got in really late that's all. I _am_ a big girl you know." Hayley went over to one of the tables to start cleaning it now.

"Yeah, I know that, but still…"

"But what?"

"But still"

"Still what?"

"Oh forget it."

"No, I want you to tell me."

"Fine. You should give me something Hayley. You couldn't have called?"

"Tommy, I don't recall you calling _me_ when you were on any of _your_ dates with other women" Hayley snapped back.

"That's because I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to call you."

"Oh, and _I'm_ supposed to call _you_ just cuz I'm a woman."

"Something could have happened to you."

"Something could have happened to you too. There's a lot of sickoes out there that could kick your ass Tommy. Just because we're women that doesn't make us vulnerable."

"I'm not saying that you're vulnerable Hayley. I just wanted to know where you were."

"Again, why in the world do you have to know?"

"Because I care about you. You're my friend Hayley…I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all."

"Well say that Tommy. Don't be coming over here with your macho attitude that you know I hate."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I'll try to not make you worry okay?"

"Alright, thanks."

"I'm a big girl, I could take care of myself."

"Yeah…" he said softly.

"So, where's Kat?"

- - -

"Oh hell no, that's an ugly skirt" Tanya told her friend what she thought.

Katherine put the skirt back on the hanger and kept walking towards Tanya, "Fine, you don't have to be all nasty about it."

"Hey, I wasn't as nasty as that skirt looks" she said making the two of them laugh. "So, what's up with _you_? You look down or something."

"I'm not down."

"Girl, you know I know you even better that Tommy does. Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Well…" at this Katherine stopped herself in knowing that if she started talking, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Well…what?"

"Just forget it" Kat said as she walked past her friend and made her way to see the different display of belts hung on the wall.

"Kat, what's up with you?"

"Nothing" Kat now just touched a belt pretending to be examining it yet if she was asked what color it was, she wouldn't be able to answer the question correctly.

"I'm gonna get mad if you don't tell me. You know that right?"

"Yeah"

"So?"

"I'd rather have you mad at me than be mad at Tommy."

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. You make it sound so…bad."

"Well, you're not making it sound any better let me tell you."

"Fine. He just didn't want me to go to the Russian School of Arts."

"In Russia?"

"Yeah"

"Well, did you wanna go?"

"Yeah"

"When did _this_ happen?"

"Yesterday"

"Wait, _that's_ why you guys weren't home?"

"Yeah"

"Dang girl, I would've been waiting in the heat for nothing" Tanya said making Kat chuckle a bit before going back to moping. "Look, did you talk to him about it? I mean, just because a man tells you he doesn't want you to go somewhere; that doesn't mean you gotta listen to him. I mean, you got a brain girl…use it."

"I know that. It wasn't just him telling me not to go…I'm just not feeling like I should."

Tanya at this made a confused face that told her friend to explain herself.

"Okay…I mean, what if I leave and things end up the way they did? You know our long distance relationship wasn't the best in the world."

"Yeah, I know that. But hey, you guys broke up. You both saw how you two were without each other and you got back together for a reason. That should tell you _both_ something."

- - -

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Kira told Trent as she was laying on top of him on his bed.

"Me too" Trent got in before Kira placed a kiss on his lips.

"So," she started to say as she rolled off of him, "what do you wanna do today?"

"Umm…" Trent stated before hearing the door being flung open to have it be Conner, Krista, and Ethan.

"Last day to be together" Conner said pulling Krista as they all walked in.

They both looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I know" Kira said knowing that she was leaving tomorrow morning at four.

"I can't believe you're the first one to go" Ethan said not trying to hide his disappointment.

"Hey, it's alright, I mean, what else was I going to do all summer?"

"Uhh" Conner stated sarcastically, "stay here with us?"

"You guys are leaving too remember?"

"Yeah, but not this quickly."

"Conner, you're leaving in three more days."

"Oh sure, rub it in" Conner said making the others laugh.

"Okay, enough with the smiles, let's get going" Ethan told the group making Kira look at him questionably.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Hayley's" Conner told her, "I'm hungry."

"Alright, let me get Ptera" she said as she went over and picked up her puppy, "let's go baby" she told Ptera picking her up and wiggling her in the air in front of her.

"I wish you'd treat _me_ like that" Trent noted making the others laugh.

- - -

"Are you sure they're coming?" Kat asked Tommy as they, Tanya, Hayley, Jason, and Adam were all in the Cyberspace along with several other teenagers.

"Yeah. I didn't let Conner get any chips when they were here. So judging by his appetite, he'll have them all here in about…"

At that the door was pushed open and in walked the teens.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled upon seeing Kira enter.

Kira was stunned at seeing a party in her favor and jumped a bit at being caught off guard but quickly smiled upon seeing everybody.

"What is this?" she asked giving Ptera to Trent and receiving Tommy's hug.

"It's a going away party" Kat told her as it was her turn to hug Kira.

"Thanks" Kira said as she stepped forward to hug Tanya.

"Great going girl. You'll be a star in no time" Tanya told her giving her a warm hug.

The compliment hit Kira hard and tenderly at having such an idol tell her that she was good. The compliment was small, yet in Kira's eyes, it was the size of a Zord.

- - -

"I hope Kira liked her party" Kat told Tommy as she lifted up the covers on her side and got in the bed next to him.

"I'm sure she did. Am I great or what?"

"What" Kat said making Tommy pout.

Katherine laughed at this and simply punched him softly on his arm. "Come on, it was Hayley's idea too; and her place, and her food, and…"

"Alright, alright" Tommy told her making her laugh.

"Goodnight" Katherine told him as she turned around and sank into the bed.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

"Fine" she said reaching up and giving him a kiss on the lips before sinking back down, "there."

- - -

"Ummm…I honestly think you should leave" Hayley told Maxwell as he was now pushing up against her towards the wall of her apartment.

"But, really Hayley, I know you want me here" he said while the smell of intoxication was escaping through his rough cold lips.

"Listen Max, I was fond of you, but, I guess I failed to see your problem" she told him as she stepped away from him and opened the door.

"Hayley" he stated going towards her.

"Get out…please" she said sternly.

Max at this took a few steps toward her and she, having the door open, pushed him towards the exit making him stumble to the floor. He turned to see a door slamming harshly on his face.

"Ouch!" he yelped, holding his broken nose.

"Sorry!" she yelled back as she locked the door securely.

She then went over to the phone and dialed.

- - -

A small rattling noise could be heard in Tommy and Kat's bedroom. It got louder as she turned in her sleep.

Katherine opened her eyes a bit as she turned herself in the bed. Hearing the noise turn into a starveling paper-crumpling noise, she sat up and heard attentively trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

Again, the noise drew a bit louder then stopped. Kat looked over to her left and tapped Tommy on his right shoulder.

"Tommy" she said as she now started shaking him lightly hearing him moan a bit, "Tommy" she whispered again.

"What?" he asked groggily before going back to sleep.

"I think there's something in the house" she whispered a little louder.

She didn't hear a response from him and decided to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. As the light flickered then turned a dark room into a lighted one, Katherine saw a small gray mouse run quickly from on top of Tommy's desk to the floor then into the closet through the bottom of the door.

At this Kat shrieked and started panicking as she screamed.

This woke Tommy up and he turned towards her.

"What? What is it?" he asked startled at the woman next to him.

"A rat! There's a rat in here!"

"Calm down" Tommy told her as he held her to stop her from swinging her arms so much.

"I can't! There's a rat in the house" she yelled again as she knelt on the bed.

Tommy at this got up, "Okay, calm down, now where it?"

Katherine calmed down and pointed to the closet, "It went inside the closet" she said feeling her heart jump and her hands tremble.

"Fine" he simply said trying to get her to stop any way he could. He retrieved a nearby shoe from the floor. He shook his head as he bent over and picked it up. He then proceeded in going inside the closet.

"I know it's there," she said upon seeing Tommy look back at her with frustration.

"I just don't know why you have to make such a big deal out of it, that's all" he said as he opened the closet door and turned on the light.

Upon turning it on, he saw the mouse and quickly bent down and tried to hit it with his shoe. The mouse was too quick for him and ran out the closet making Kat again shriek and yell with fear.

"Be quiet!" Tommy told her for fear that she'll wake their friends up.

The mouse ran quickly out the bedroom door and down the hallway.

"There's no way I'm gonna catch that" Tommy said going back to bed.

"So you're just gonna let it go?"

"I'll catch it tomorrow" he told her as he got under the covers. He closed his eyes for a while, before sensing a dark energy on him. He opened them and saw Kat sitting up with her arms crossed in front of her just glaring at him. He grunted before saying, "Fine." He went inside the closet and got a couple of towels. He then went back to the door and closed it before covering the bottom with the them. "Better?" he asked her as he saw her still glaring at him.

"I guess," she said coldly before turning around and again sinking back into bed.

- - -

**A/N: **Sorry for such a long wait. Like I said before, I _thought_ I knew where I was going with this but I decided to do another story on that. Any ways, I definitely know where I wanna go now and what I'm using this mouse for in the fic, so hopefully, the story will be updated more often.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. These rights belong to Disney and I'm just a lonely girl using them for the amusement of others and myself._

**A/N: **Rating changed because of adult situations.

**A/N: (Budding)** Sorry for still not putting Budding up but I noticed a couple of glitches on Chapter 6 and had to fix it. Then I realized that I took a completely different approach. Sorry 'bout that. I'll have it up as soon as I can...and in the mean time, I'll write another chapter to keep you guys preoccupied.

**Wilting**

**Chapter Four / A Friend in Need**

Hayley went up the few steps of Elsa's porch. She knocked gently on the door knowing that the owner of the house expected her presence. She heard a couple of steps heading her way and the door flew open.

"Hey" Elsa told her as she opened the door, "How are you holding up?" she asked her letting Hayley step in.

"Fine, I'm just a little…_bugged out_, as Ethan would put it."

Elsa chuckled a bit as she followed Hayley inside her living room. "I talked to Anton today," Elsa said trying to get Hayley's mind off of Max.

"Really? How's he doing?"

"Good. He says he'll be back in a couple of days" Elsa told her as she explained Anton's emergency departure to the coast of Africa where another one of his industries was built.

"Tell me, how do you do it?" Hayley asked her friend.

Elsa had been under the control of Mesagog for several months as he tried to defeat the rangers. Often times, he'd use Elsa to do his dirty deeds for him. When the rangers were defeating Mesagog, Elsa was broken from his spell.

Along with her new life alongside Anton Mercer, she received the friendships of the ranger team along with Hayley's. The two started talking to one another when Elsa, from time to time, went into the Cyberspace for lunch. They soon realized they both had a lot in common. Mostly having no other girl to talk to about feminine problems that men wouldn't understand. After a long talk at the Café, they went out for a walk where they talked even more about their personal lives and struggles.

By the end of the night, the two had become best of friends. Neither would believe that they would become so close, yet, when there is something troubling either of the girls, the other was always there to lend an ear.

"How do I do what?" questioned Elsa after Hayley's question.

"How do you end a relationship with a guy and stay friends? I never quite understood that."

"Well, Anton is the only person that I've remained friends with. I guess because we had a mutual break-up."

"So, you've never stayed friends with anyone before?"

"No…not really. Then again, I've never had a mutual break-up before. It was always a break up from my part or the other way around. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I know I didn't date Maxwell for a long time, but still, I mean, it was just something that I've never quite understood."

"Yeah. I guess you just have to live through the experience."

"Live and learn" Hayley commented the old adage.

"…And then get Luv's" Elsa commented on the advertisement slogan making them both laugh.

- - -

"Are you gonna get the mouse?" Kat asked Tommy as they were both driving back to their house after dropping off their friends at the airport.

"Yeah" he said.

"Shouldn't you stop at the store to get a mouse trap?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cuz…I could get it on my own."

"I thought you said you were never gonna catch it."

"Not at night."

"So you're doing it as soon as we get back?"

"Maybe"

Katherine didn't say anything at this point. She was far too frustrated to start an argument with Tommy. She didn't know _why_ he was acting the way he was, but she definitely knew she didn't like it one bit.

- - -

"That was delicious Elsa" Hayley told her as they were both sitting on the island counter in Elsa's kitchen with empty plates in front of them.

"Thanks" she said as she got up and picked up both plates being followed by Hayley with their two glasses.

"I didn't know you could cook so good" Hayley again complimented.

"I started learning as a little girl. I'd watch my mom cook even before my head even reached the stove. After a couple of years, she decided that it was time to teach me."

At that, Hayley's phone rang. The girls paused their conversation and Hayley went over to her purse and retrieved her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"That's because I'm not at home" she told Tommy whom was on the other line asking her why she didn't pick up her house phone.

After a short while, Hayley hung up the phone and turned to Elsa who was searching for a movie.

"I think we're gonna have to put our movie night on hold" Hayley told her as she closed her phone.

"Why? Who was that?"

"One guess"

"Tommy"

"MmmHmm"

"Well, what does he need? Anything I can do?"

"No. He just needs me to pick up a few things he left over at the Cyberspace. He doesn't have a key, so…"

"Oh, well, later then?"

"Yeah" Hayley told her saying goodbye and stepping out of the house.

- - -

"What's up with you? You're starting to be a real pain in the butt, you know that?"

"Yeah" Tommy said dryly as he picked up the box and headed out to his jeep.

Hayley just stared at his back as he walked away. Something was definitely wrong with him. She thought it had to have something to do with how his relationship with Kat was going. He had told her days ago that he didn't want Kat to leave but something was telling him that she really wanted to. He started getting angry with himself towards telling her that he didn't want her to go and felt that it was the worst thing for Katherine at this point of her life.

"You know, if you want her to go…" Hayley began before getting cut off by Tommy.

"I don't want her to go. Who said I wanted her to leave?"

His question seemed a little too suspicious in Hayley's mind but decided to just drop the subject.

"Fine, I'll see you later" she said heading over to her SUV.

"And why have you been hiding out so much from me huh? Don't wanna see me or anything?"

"What is up with you Tommy?" Hayley asked concerned of a now pale Tommy.

"Nothing" he simply said angrily and got into his jeep, "Just forget I said anything."

He drove off leaving Hayley to wonder what was wrong with one of her best friends she had made over the years.

- - -

"And then he just drove off?" Elsa asked Hayley as they were both talking on the couch.

"Yup. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been acting like this ever since Kat told him the news about her leaving."

"Hmm" Elsa pondered not knowing what to say.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly Hayley, I don't think we should anything. This is something Tommy and Kat should work out for themselves."

"I know, but…he's my friend you know. I'd do anything for him."

"I know" Elsa said soothing Hayley's back, "How 'bout if you just give him some time, then if he's still the same, we'll talk to him…all of us."

"Yeah, alright" Hayley agreed before both turning towards the TV and seeing the movie.

- - -

"Tommy, it's getting dark" Katherine spoke to her fiancée.

"Yeah, and?"

"And…you said you'd catch that mouse."

"I don't even know where it is."

"You haven't even tried looking for it."

"Have you?"

"I'm not the one that said I'd catch it."

Tommy was now getting really frustrated at this point but kept working on his work at this desk.

"No, but you did order _me_ to do it right?"

"I didn't _order_ you to do anything. I just told you to catch it, that's all."

"Why don't you catch it yourself and leave me alone? I have a lot of work to do."

"I _did_ try to catch it but that rat scared the shit out me!"

Tommy, at Kat's outburst looked up at her and smiled; a smile that Kat had never seen on him that made her get goosebumps.

"It's just a harmless little mouse. Not a rat."

"It's a rat. It's gray, and ugly."

"If it was a rat, it would have tried to throw you across the room. Did it try to do that?"

"Stop acting like that okay? Just catch the rat or mouse or however you wanna call it."

"I'll catch the _mouse_ later Kat. I'm busy right now."

"Fine" she simply said and headed out the room.

As she was walking out of the bedroom, she shook her head. _I should've left when I had the chance_, she thought to herself, yet quickly regretting it.

She made her way downstairs to start fixing dinner. She knew it was a little too late to start, but she was too busy worrying about the mouse in the house. She walked into the kitchen and heard a scratching noise come from behind the stove.

_Take out's good_, she thought to herself as she ran back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Tommy, the mouse is behind the stove" she told him.

He grunted and was reluctant at first but knew she wouldn't stop with the mouse thing. He got up and headed towards the kitchen.

As he got there, he got the broom and moved the stove a bit. As he moved it, he heard the mouse run and got the broom quickly.

Katherine at this ran out of the kitchen at seeing the mouse. She didn't shriek this time from tying to hold it in. She knew if she did, Tommy would tell her something about it. She knew it was wrong to follow his anger like that, but she just wasn't in the state of mind that wanted to be fighting with him.

He swung at the now running mouse and hit it with the end of the bristles. As Tommy pulled up the broom, he could see the mouse a bit disoriented but still running. Again, he hit the mouse and this time, it knocked it our completely. Tommy smiled at this and got a small bulb-box from the laundry room. He picked up the mouse with a napkin and put it in the box to take it outside to the garbage can.

"There" he coldly said as he slammed the door behind him, "Think you can live now?"

Katherine squinted her eyes in anger yet again decided to say nothing. She just simply took a deep breath and turned around. She went into the kitchen where she didn't notice him following her.

"Why are you walking away from me?" he asked her angrily.

"I'm walking away because you're being an ass!"

"Oh, I'm being an ass?"

"Yeah, you need a q-tip?"

"No, I don't need a q-tip, but I need a girlfriend. Someone that doesn't scare easily from a little mouse."

"This isn't even about the mouse! You just want a damn slave that will do anything you tell it to."

"I don't need that when I got you to do it for me!"

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not supposed to do anything for you! I do things cuz I want to!"

"Fine, then give me something" he said pulling her towards him.

She knew what he wanted and pushed him away, "Not like this Tommy! Not with the way you're acting."

She pushed him out of the way and headed towards the kitchen door.

"Why not?" he said pulling her in again still having her back to him and this time not letting her go even if she tried.

"Stop it! Tommy…no!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. These rights belong to Disney and I'm just a lonely girl using them for the amusement of others and myself._

**Wilting**

**Chapter Five / I'm Dreaming of a Black Ranger**

"Tommy" he heard someone call, "Tommy". Katherine began shaking Tommy who lay over on his desk. She heard him complaining in his sleep and decided to wake him up.

"Hmm" Tommy managed to get out as he sat up straight looked around disoriented at where he fell asleep.

"Are you okay, I think you were having a nightmare" she told him.

His heart was racing fast, but hid it with confusion. "I'm so sorry for what I did Kat" he said tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what I did," he said looking at her confused facial expression.

"Umm…it's alright?" she told him in a question still not knowing what he was talking about. She rubbed his back, "Come on, Tanya fixed dinner for us."

"Tanya? Didn't we take them to the airport?"

"Who?"

"Tanya and Adam" he said standing up before adding, "and Jason."

Again Kat had a confused look on her face before she smiled at him, "No silly. They're downstairs, come on."

"Kat" he said, wanting to know if everything was a dream, "Did I catch the mouse?"

"No. Rocky did. Didn't you hear Tanya screaming? And why didn't you tell us that you had bought rat poison?"

"I bought it coming back from Hayley's. What happened?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom. She said that when she went to wash her hands" she managed to get out before starting to laugh hysterically, "She…she saw the…mouse. All I hear is 'Ahhhh, a rat, a fucking rat!'…Jason went running in and told Adam to get him a broom…then Rocky rushed in with the broom and he saw the mouse not moving. It was just crawling slowly. I think it had eaten the rat poison or something, but…Tanya ran" she began to laugh again, "and got up on the chair in the hallway…she was _still_ screaming like a maniac. So anyway, Rocky smashed it with the broom and took it outside. I can't believe you slept through all that."

"Yeah" he said relieved that it was only a nightmare and nothing more.

"Are you alright?" she asked again taking his hand into hers, "You look a little pale." She soothed her free hand over his face looking him over then placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile before pulling her in and giving her a passionate kiss.

She closed her eyes once she saw what he was doing. She too kissed him passionately and noticed his kiss more intense than ever. As they broke she looked at him deeply.

"I love you," he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," she simply said looking dazed not wanting to ask him any more questions. She knew he'd talk to her when he was ready like he always did.

- - -

"Tanya invited us over for dinner with Tommy and his friends. You wanna go?" Elsa asked Hayley as she put the receiver back in its place.

"Sure, let get my purse" she told her heading toward Elsa where she was already at the door, "I have to have a serious conversation with my so-called _friend_" she said making quotation marks with her fingers in the air.

"What are you gonna tell him?" Elsa asked her turning around and locking the door.

"Let's just say…it's gonna be a while."

"A long while" Elsa finished for her making Hayley smile.

- - -

"Hey" Tanya told Conner as he and Ethan stepped through the door.

"Hi" Ethan told her greeting her with a hug. He looked back at Conner who too gave her a hug. He turned around and saw Hayley and Elsa sitting on the love seat. Tommy was sitting next to Rocky on the long couch and Jason went over to them and sat down next to Rocky. Katherine came in the living room from the kitchen with two large bowls of popcorn followed by Adam whom was carrying a tray with ten red disposable cups filled with soda.

"Hey" Kat told them as they both went over to sit on the floor. They greeted her back before she spoke, "Tanya, could you bring the other two bowls of pop corn. They're on the kitchen counter" Kat told her handing a bowl to Ethan and Conner. "Isn't Trent coming?" she asked them as they thanked her.

"Nah" Ethan answered for both of them having Conner stuff pop corn in his mouth as soon as the bowl touched his fingers. "He's still a little hurt over Kira leaving. We decided to give 'em some time to get used to the idea."

"Oh" she said handing the other bowl of popcorn to Hayley.

"Thanks" Elsa told her as Hayley just smiled having Kat do the same.

Tanya came back with the other bowls before giving one to Rocky whom was sitting in the middle of the long couch. She took one over to the recliner where Adam was and sat on top of him holding the bowl.

Kat sat in-between Tommy's legs on the floor declining a seat from Jason and Rocky. They all gathered together to watch a scary movie.

- - -

"The dinner was wonderful" Elsa told Tanya as she hugged her goodbye.

"Thank you. It's always nice to be told that" she told Elsa who turned around after saying all her good-byes.

"I'm heading home already. It's really late and I have to be at school in the morning" she told Hayley knowing that she was going to spend some time extra talking to Tommy.

"Alright. Come over to the Cyberspace tomorrow. Lunch's on me" Hayley told her as she hugged her.

"You're on" Elsa said heading out the door.

"You guys aren't leaving yet are you?" Rocky asked Ethan and Conner.

"Yeah, my mom'll freak if I'm home late" Conner told Rocky as the two clasped hands.

"Oh yeah… I had forgotten you guys were still kids," he said to himself having Ethan go over to him and say goodbye in the same manner.

The three left almost at the same time leaving the rest in the house.

"Tommy" Hayley stepped over to him, "Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"No, come on" Tommy told her thinking that she wanted to talk about this Maxwell guy. "What's up?" he asked her sitting down on the stool next to the island.

"What's up with you? Yesterday you were acting rather oddly. Very macho like, and today in the afternoon, you were…just plain…mean and rude and inconsiderate and…"

"Okay…Hayley…I get the point."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel mad all of a sudden, you know? Like if I can't control it. I don't what it is."

"Does it have something to do with Kat wanting to leave?"

"No, that's not it" he answered the question quickly and raising his voice, before lowering it along with his head, "maybe a little, okay…yeah."

"She's not going to leave you Tommy. She's not just out of High School experiencing the real world anymore. She knows what it looks like now…and she knows what life without you was too. Don't give 'er a hard time Tommy. Let _her_ decide what's best for her life."

"I know…I just can't picture life without her again. I can't" he said in a vulnerable state.

"Tommy, I met you in college. You didn't have a girlfriend, you didn't have a job, and you didn't have any friends there. I've seen what you've accomplished in your life. Katherine is part of you life Tommy, she's not all of it. You'll manage without her just fine."

"Hayley…I can't…I'm scared of what she's gonna realize and just…call it off."

Hayley took a deep breath. Tommy was by far the most stubborn person she's had to deal with. She knew he was hurting, but also knew that it was going to be hard to get though to him. "She accepted to marry you didn't she? That should mean something to you Tommy. She's not going to take off the engagement ring just because she's not here anymore."

Tommy kept looking down, not letting her words come in. It was as if a wall was put in front of his face making every word Hayley say bounce off it.

"Look, I gotta get going. Call me tomorrow" she told Tommy standing up after she saw he wasn't saying another word.

"Fine" he told her opening the kitchen door for her.

- - -

"I'm soooo tired." Kat let out a deep breath before lying next to Tommy. She looked over to him and wrinkled her eyebrows as she saw him in a trance looking strait ahead without sawing a word. "Hey" she told him making him turn around slowly, "didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you" he told her coldly.

"What's the matter?"

"Why do you always have to ask that huh? You could see a perfectly fine person walking down the street, and oh wait…Katherine Hillard _has_ to stop them to ask them if they're alright" he told her in a tone she wasn't at all familiar with.

"I didn't ask you if you were all right, I asked 'what's the matter'" she said correcting him with a tone of her own.

"Same shit" he countered dryly before seeing her ignore him and turn to go to sleep. "Why are you ignoring me…I hate being ignored, you know that. That's why you do it don't you? Because you know that I hate that!" Tommy turned Kat around to face him seeing her face-less. She had no eyes, no nose, nor mouth. Her face was just blank. He pushed her back as he gasped in his sleep making him wake up suddenly.

Katherine, feeling him wake up by kicking a bit woke up and looked over to his side. She saw him getting up and walking toward the door. She questioned his walking. It was so robotic in a way…as if in a trance. His face remained the same level as he walked down the stairs not even holding on to the banister even though it was so dark.

He went into the kitchen. She stayed behind for several seconds on top of the stairs, but decided to go downstairs after a short while. As she opened the kitchen door slightly, she cocked her head to the side, wanting to get a look without opening the door completely. She saw his back and decided to open the door.

"Hey" she told him, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything fine."

His voice wasn't the same for some reason. She stood in front of the now closed door and saw him look down for a second. He then looked back up and turned around.

Now it was her turn to gasp as she saw him holding a butcher's knife in his hand. "Tommy, what are you doing with that?" she asked him looking at the glare in his eyes with the moon's light coming in through the kitchen widow.

"Doing?" he asked innocently, "I'm doing nothing" he said taking a step toward her.

She didn't move. She just stood there, frozen.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" he said stepping a foot away from her now.

Katherine didn't say anything at this point; she just kept standing there without any motion whatsoever.

"To-mmy" she managed to say choking inside before she saw him raise his hand up with an evil smile on his face. He lowered the knife rapidly into her making her scream.

Katherine woke up shaking under the covers. She was trembling all throughout her body. Sweat poured down her face as she sat up and looked around the room. She looked to her left and saw Tommy laying there, snoring quietly. She was panting and could feel her hands shaking unsteadily. Her heart felt as if it was going to rip out of her skin. She held her chest tightly pressing her hand against it firmly as she tried to catch her breath. Kat closed her eyes tightly as she took deep breaths. Tears started rolling down her eyes uncontrollably. "Tommy" she whispered still not getting over her dream, "Tommy" she said to herself again.

- - -

That morning, Tanya had fixed breakfast for Adam, Rocky, and Tommy as they were all around the kitchen table. She went over and sat down on the empty seat next to Jason.

"What? Aren't you gonna eat?" Tommy asked her before taking a bite of his biscuit.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Kat to come downstairs" she told them resting her head on her hand.

"She should be down any minute now" Tommy told her, though he was surprised Katherine hadn't gone out for her morning jog.

"So, how's marriage life been treatin' ya?" Rocky asked Adam completely acknowledging Tanya being there and cutting his question short without any insults.

- - -

Katherine awoke with a slight fear inside of her still. She brushed it off as she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, you in here?" Tanya asked as she opened the door and caught Kat changing inside the bedroom.

Katherine at his put her wet towel over her but then putting it back down as she saw that it was Tanya. "Yeah" she told her as she continued to get dressed.

Tanya walked over to the bed and sat down. "Girl, I've been waiting forever for you to get your butt downstairs and have breakfast with me," she told Kat throwing her underwear her way.

"I just couldn't sleep last night" Kat told her friend tonelessly putting on her bra.

Tanya laid back and put her hands behind her head, "Okay" she started, "I'm all ears. Go ahead…tell me what happened."

"Nothing…I just couldn't sleep" Katherine told her friend as she pulled up her pants now and buttoned them.

"Girl please…your voice says it all."

Katherine shrugged as she looked at her friend. "I dreamt we got robbed" she lied going over the image of Tommy with a knife in his hand in her head again. She shivered at this as she felt her breath stop.

"Oh please, girl we've all gotten mobbed in real life or in dreams. From the slightest gold ring to your brand new big screen TV."

"You have a big screen TV?" Kat asked her getting off the subject.

"In my dreams I do" Tanya said, making her friend laugh before both heading downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. These rights belong to Disney and I'm just a lonely girl using them for the amusement of others and myself._

**A/N:** zeopurple, Tommy's dream was at the end of chapter 4 and Katherine woke him up in the beginning of chapter five. I guess it's really my fault that you didn't know what dream he was having since I took so long updating. 

Oh and just for fun; do me a huge favor and read this at night with the lights off and alone if you can. I believe it'll be more suspenseful that way.

**Wilting**

**Chapter Six / Surveillance**

That afternoon, Tommy had decided to take his friends to the Cyberspace Café for lunch. Tanya had sensed something between Tommy and Kat, as they were not acting like one another around each other. She knew why Kat was acting weird, but she kept telling herself that she was taking this dream a little too seriously. Tommy, on the other hand, she didn't know why he wouldn't look at Katherine in the eyes as they spoke.

"Umm, I'll have a burger and some fries" Adam told Trent as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Let me get the same" Jason followed as he saw Tommy get up from his seat.

Tanya looked over at him questionably. He walked up to Hayley and spoke to her quietly noticing that he was looking around as he did so as if he didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. She remained staring in that direction but was broken from her trance as she heard Trent's voice.

"Tanya?"

"Hmm?" she turned, "Yeah, I'll uh, have the tuna salad please."

"I'll have" Katherine began before seeing everyone at the table look in her direction. She smiled and laughed at the thought of knowing that they were just staring in her direction to see if she was going to have anything to eat after her anorexia situation. "Cheeseburger and fries" she said making the others look at one another in awe. "Okay, sorry…I can't eat that." The group made disappointed sounds and looks, before she decided on something else. "I'll have the tuna salad as well." The disappointed looks were substituted with smiles, as they knew that they were all going to be there for her when she ate.

"Look Tommy, I don't know what to think. And if Mesogog _was_ back, don't you think he'd come at you a little stronger than something dealing with dreams."

"Hayley, you don't understand. It was so real. I nearly…" he said before he choked up.

"Listen, why don't you come by the apartment later on and we'll figure this out. I have my lab tapped into yours in case you don't want Kat to suspect anything and get all riled up for nothing."

"But isn't your lab in the Cyberspace?"

"Well yeah, but I tapped that one to the mini-lab I made of the extra room."

"You read my mind" Tommy told her before giving her a nod and heading to the table where the others sat.

- - -

Trent walked into his room glumly and sat down at his drawing desk. He sighed as he did so and looked down at the half-finished product he had in front of him. He pouted his lips to the side and again sighed with his nostrils. He noticed his slumped shoulders, but it was who walked in that noticed them.

"Trent" Anton told his adoptive son as he walked into his room.

"Dad" he cried as he sat up quickly and went over to give him a hug. "When did you get back? I thought you weren't gonna be here until I left."

"I thought so too, but then I realized that spending time with you was more important than an opening of some factory."

"But…it's your work. You're career; that's what you do for a living."

"Trent, we have less than eight days together son. I know your girlfriend left just a couple of days ago and so did your friend Conner. I want to be here with you to let you tell me about what's going on in your life instead of having Tommy fax me the news thousands of miles away."

Trent at this looked down. He didn't want his father to worry about what was going on in his life as he had such a big day coming up for Anton Industries. "Sorry. I guess I just didn't think."

"Nonsense. Now, what's this?" he told him picking up the drawing and making Trent smile at the picture and back at his dad.

- - -

"I was thinking of visiting my parents down in Brazil" Elsa stated going over to the couch and sitting next to Hayley as the two were not resting from having worked out together after work.

They were in Hayley's apartment drinking coffee and going on with their conversation. "You're kidding. I didn't know you were Brazilian."

"Well, I was born here in America but they decided to move back there since they didn't really like it."

"So, why are you telling me that you're thinking about it? You should be telling me, 'Hayley, I'm going to go visit my parents in Brazil in so and so date', that sounds a lot better." Hayley took a sip of her hot coffee before looking in Elsa's direction.

"I can't. I mean, I don't know the first thing there is when it comes to Spanish."

"Portuguese."

"Yeah, whatever. I knew when I was little. Well, I mean, I knew some words and phrasings; but now…I'm all wiped out when it comes down to that."

"Do your parents speak English?"

"Yeah. Enough to carry on a conversation."

"Then, what's stopping you?" Hayley asked before seeing Elsa take a breath to reply but got stopped as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Hayley said getting up. She looked down at Elsa, "Hold that thought."

She went over to the door and saw Tommy on the other side of the peephole. She unlocked the door and opened it to find two people standing to his sides; Jason and Adam.

"Hey" she said upon opening the door.

She got greetings back and stepped aside to let them in.

"Umm…you guys know Elsa right?" she asked them as they stepped in noticing another person in the room.

"Yeah…from the party remember?" Jason told Hayley going over to the couch at a now standing Elsa and extending out his hand.

"You guys get acquainted some more. I'm gonna go ahead and go to Hayley's lab" Tommy said quickly before waving a gesture of hello to Elsa.

As he was making his way over, he didn't even notice Hayley behind him rushing as well.

"Wow Tommy, you really _are_ anxious aren't you?" she told him as they both made their way into her lab.

"I really need to see this Hayley. I was in my office having a nightmare. Worst part is, I don't even remember sitting at my desk."

He switched on the computer and three monitors as he quickly sat down on the chair provided.

"See anything?" she asked him going over to the side and pressing buttons zooming into the areas they were seeing.

"Nothing" he said as he forwarded the tapes of his cameras in his home.

"Wait, here's something" he told her noticing the basement door open.

"Have you told Kat about all this?" she asked him as he stared at the screen.

"No, I just figure, what she doesn't know won't…"

"Wait! Go back!" Hayley said taking charge of the controls now as she pushed Tommy to the side having it be a rolling chair.

"What? What did you find?" he asked looking at her then back at the monitor.

"Look closely" she told him as she placed the tape on normal speed.

As they watched the surveillance tape, they could see the door open, then it simply closed itself. As they remained staring at it, they could see a very light smoke come from the bottom of the door making itself up and disappear.

They both witnessed this and turned their heads to one another slowly before turning their puzzled looks toward the screen again.

Hayley didn't say anything; she just rewound the tape and played it in slow motion now.

As they watched again, this time they could get a better look at what happened.

"That's a really heavy door" he told her before witness something else.

At that, they both saw a somewhat see-through, white, smoky figure go into the basement door slowly as the door closed behind it. Again, they both looked at one another before looking again at the screen.

Tommy decided to disregard this and forward to his dream.

"Alright, I came in through the door," Tommy said as he watched himself on the screen. "I placed the bag of rat poison on the side. I went back outside to get the stuff for next year's lesson from my jeep" he finished seeing himself come into the living room with the things at hand.

"Then?" Hayley asked him as he stopped.

"Hmm…" he paused, "I don't know, I remember going up the stairs, but…"

"Oh my God! There it is again. Behind you!" Hayley yelled to him as if she was witnessing this firsthand.

"Shit" he said under his breath.

At that, they both saw Tommy making his way up the stairs as the light smoke crept up behind him and funneled itself inside of his head.

"That's why you don't remember" Hayley told him, "It wasn't you going up those stairs."

Tommy saw himself stop at mid step and look down at the box. He smiled deviously as he saw Kat starting to walk down the stairs. He looked at her smiling and noticed her touching his face and bringing him to her as she gave him a kiss. They couldn't see her facial expression because she had her back to the camera. After the kiss, they saw 'Tommy' look up at them and smile deviously again as his eyes showed hatred.

Tommy got a sharp pain in his stomach as he witnessed this happening. He then saw himself walk up the three more steps and head into the bedroom where he laid his head down on his desk and watched himself drift off to sleep.

"Oh man" Tommy said shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't want to watch more, but knew that there had to be more to this story. Again, he forwarded having to look at the basement door again.

"There's nothing" Hayley noted as she made the tape's way toward Katherine's sleep. She noticed the blond struggling in her sleep quickly before getting up off the bed.

"Wait, go back" Tommy was saying as Hayley stopped the tape and rewound it a bit more toward where they saw her starting to struggle in her dream.

They saw Kat grab the sides of her pillow as her eyes closed even tighter than they already were. Tommy saw pain in her face before the Aussie stopped and fixed her face in her sleep.

"I think you're not the only one with nightmares Tommy" Hayley said before silencing herself as they both saw Kat's eyes open without a blink.

"What?" Tommy said as he saw her get out of bed zombie-like and make herself to the door.

They both grew silent again as they saw Katherine open the door and make herself down the stairs to the kitchen. They witnessed her swinging the door open going over to the drawer where she drew out a knife.

Hayley saw these actions without even blinking once, without even knowing that Kat was playing Tommy in her dream.

As she turned around in the kitchen, she lifted up the knife and looked directly at the kitchen door. She threw the knife to the side making it land on the counter quickly before she ran up the stairs faster than they had seen anyone run. She arrived in the room where she ran toward the side of the bed. She slowly got under the covers before again complaining in her sleep and jumping as she woke up and looked around at her surroundings fearfully.

"What…was…that" Hayley asked slowly in more of a statement than a question as she remained staring at the screen in front of them.

"I…don't…know" Tommy told her in the same speed and his eyes in the same direction as Hayley's.

- - -

Tommy walked into the house and saw Kat heading toward him.

"What took you so long in going to the store?" she asked him going over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He grabbed her by her sides and just looked in her direction. "A lot of people I guess" he told her not losing his gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked him looking into his eyes before noticing Jason and Adam walking in with two grocery bags each. "Tommy" she said going over towards them, "why didn't you help them?" she asked him turning around but seeing that it was too late to call him back.

He made his way toward the door and looked at the knob. He didn't want to go in there but something told him he had to.

_What if I come out of there a maniac?_ He asked himself as he placed his hand on the doorknob. As he began to turn it, he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked him with a bit of a chuckle under her breath.

"Yeah" Tommy told her smiling trying to play it off and started walking toward the kitchen.

"So, what did you guys bring?" she asked him as she made her way to the table.

"Roasted Chicken" he answered knowing that he was still deep in thought.

- - -

That night, Tommy kept tossing and turning, as he again couldn't get that thought out of his head. He wondered if everyone was asleep. It was already three fifteen in the morning, so decided to go downstairs and knew that he wouldn't be disturbed as he went down to his small basement that he cut in half to build the large lab.

As he crept toward the stairs he could hear the soft snoring coming from the other rooms. He put his hand on the railing and thought about going downstairs in the morning. He then knew he wouldn't get any sleep at all if he didn't figure out what was down there, so only that thought kept him from going back into his room to lay next to Kat.

He took a breath and made his first step down the stairs as the beginning of others. He kept walking down the stairs telling himself that he needed to do this for Kat. The darkness nearly made him lose his mind but the thought helping him through came back to him…_Katherine_.

After what seemed such a long time, he finally arrived at the door. He took a long look at it before again placing his hand over the doorknob. Taking in a deep breath, he turned the handle and pulled the door open an inch. As he remained taking deep breaths he cautiously opened the door. Slowly opening it, the creaking sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

As the door was now fully opened, he could hear a hollow sound in the dark cold basement. He made his lips into a small 'o' shape as he again exhaled. Making his way down the stairs, he cursed at himself at not taking a flashlight at knowing that the light switch was at the bottom of the staircase. Making his way downstairs slowly, half way, he could feel a coldness fall on him as he began to look around inside the basement. Shaking his head inside the dark room, he finally made his way to the last step. As he moved his left hand up to flick the switch, he heard a crackling sound coming toward the basement door.

He turned around upward to find Katherine staring down at him as she stood at the top of the stairs holding on to the rail. He flicked on the light switch quickly but to his surprise, no light came on. He could feel his eyes widen in the darkness as he remained flicking the light switch on and off as if doing that would make it come on somehow. He saw his girlfriend taking that first step heading downstairs towards him.

**A/N: **Eerie, I noticed that I had 666 hits on this story before this chapter. Muah ha ha ha ha! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know _I_ did.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. These rights belong to Disney and I'm just a lonely girl using them for the amusement of others and myself. I've been seeing A LOT of episodes of Discovery Channel's 'A Haunting', which is where I'm getting a lot of scenarios from._

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block, but FINALLY, I really know where this story is going for the umpteenth time. I suggest going back and reading the last couple of lines of the last chap to get up to date…I know, I know, my fault. SORRY…I have to watch A Haunting at night by myself to get the true feel that I want you guys to get so I hope it's working.

**Suggestion:** And keep reading at night just for fun! (With the lights off of course.)

**Wilting**

**Chapter Seven / Break-Up to Make-Up**

Tommy couldn't even notice his heart continue to race as it was. What he did notice yet couldn't seem to neither ignore nor control was his breathing. His breaths were getting deeper and heavier by the second.

With his hand still on the light switch, he didn't bother to blink at a now slow Katherine heading downstairs toward him. What went through his mind was her not being able to control whatever it was he believed he saw on the surveillance tapes. Could she still be under the sleep yet again?

As he witnessed her turn her head down and blink before taking a deep breath, he knew what she was feeling; fear.

"Katherine" he called out to her as softly as he managed his voice to bring out.

At the sound of his voice, Katherine let out a tremendous high pitch yell making him flinch at the sound. She placed her left hand over her chest while still having the other hold on to the railing.

"Kat!" he yelled out to her running up half the steps to get to a hysterical woman. "It's okay"; he tried to comfort her feeling her body trembling uncontrollably under his arms. He knew she couldn't be able to see him from the staircase, which made him calling her even more frightning.

"Oh my God Tommy, what are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I…I uh…I heard a noise so I came to check it out" he lied.

As she began to speak, something stopped her. The lights in the basement turned back on having that Tommy had let the switch on before running up the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked silently feeling her body still shaking from the cold fear that fell on her and remained there still.

"I don't know," he said truthfully shaking his head as he caressed her arms and turned her around. "I'll call an electrician tomorrow to come and check the lights," he simply said as they both started making their way up the steps.

- - -

Even later that morning, Tommy felt the urge to go back downstairs and check out the basement one more time.

As he came back upstairs, he noticed Katherine appear behind him.

As Tommy was getting ready to close the door, Kat spoke up. "Wait, the light" she simply said as she began to walk back down the steps before getting stopped physically by her fiancé.

"No Kat, wait" he told her as his hand remained on her shoulder. "I'll go."

He walked down the steps as casual and smooth as he could to show no fear toward who was watching him from behind. He turned the light switch off and ran up the stairs in the same non-honest way as before.

Kat looked down from the top before feeling a strong hold around her neck making her gasp for air. She then saw the door being flung shut hitting her on the side from being in the way. She was tossed to the side hitting the floor by the door's impact and watching it slam shut making a loud bang as it did.

"Tommy!" she tried to yell but couldn't as she still felt her throat being choked horribly.

"Kat!" could be heard from the other side of the door.

Tommy continued to run up the stairs until he got to the door that he began to slam forcibly with his fist over and over again.

"Kat!" he called out again noticing that he wasn't able to scream her name out completely. It frustrated him immensely to start her name off and not be able to finish a simple three-letter word. As he began to yell it yet again, he could feel the K coming out, then the A. As soon as the T needed to come out, he felt his voice just drown out for no apparent reason.

Tommy awoke sweating still yelling Kat's name in his mind and was wondering if he was yelling out loud as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Tommy?" came a disgruntled voice next to him.

"It's okay Kat…go back to sleep" he told her feeling her sit up from the position she was in.

"Are you okay?" she asked him being half-asleep and barely being aware of her surroundings herself.

"Yeah" he told her as he rubbed her arm feeling her laying back down again.

"Was it a nightmare?" she asked him her voice being a bit more audible now.

Tommy took a deep breath and shook his head. "No" he said before turning around and closing his eyes.

Kat became puzzled at this and placed an arm around him as she began running her fingers up and down his abdomen.

"Are you sure Mr. Grumpy?" she asked him pouting her lips making her question come out cooed.

He couldn't help but laugh at this and began chuckling a bit as he felt her bare breasts pushing up against his back arousing him yet again that night.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked him raising her head up to his ear.

He made an uncertain sound head her way, "It was nothing…really Kat." He took a deep breath before pulling her hand even more around him making her press up against him even more.

"Wanna fool around?" she asked him with a smile on her face that he couldn't see but distinctly could feel.

He chuckled and smiled at this, "Yeah" he simply said turning back toward her.

- - -

"Good morning beautiful" Kat told Tommy as she saw him turning and opening his eyes a bit. She had gotten out of the shower after her morning jog with Tanya and began to get dressed.

"Good morning" he simply responded by fluttering his eyes flirtatiously making her laugh.

"Get up lazy or you're gonna be late for work." She went over to him and hit him with her pillow making him turn toward her and pull her into the bed with him.

They wrestled for a few seconds but Tommy noticed Kat stop and look into his eyes gracefully as she caressed his bare chest.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, knowing that the answer must be good because it was a love stare more than anything.

"Nothing" she said gently shaking her head and smiling. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to be with you and have you in my life."

Tommy at this smiled and combed a strand of hair behind her ear with his fingers before cupping the side of her head. "And I'm lucky to have someone so understanding like you, Kat."

She smiled and placed her head on his chest. "I'm really glad you trusted me and talked about what was bothering you Tommy. What I can't understand is, why did it take you so long to speak out? I mean, we always talk about stuff like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked her wanting to evade the question.

"You know…your feelings" she chose her words carefully.

"I don't know. I have no problem talking to you about any other problem that I'm having if it's about someone other than you. I guess because _this_ time it was about us, and I just don't want you mad at me."

"Why am I gonna get mad at nightmares that you can't control? Though, what I _should_ be mad at is you snapping at Hayley like you did."

"I know" he said looking hurt, "I really gotta apologize to her for that."

"Yeah you do…"

She was going to say more to him about the subject at hand but a knock at the door stopped her.

"We're not in!" Kat yelled at the unknown person.

"_Tommy, phone call!_" They heard Tanya's voice from the other side of the door.

"He's not in!" Kat yelled again making Tommy push her to the side and slump her down on the bed.

"Come in!" he yelled before throwing the covers all over Kat making her laugh again. "Who is it?" he said as he retrieved the phone.

"Elsa" Tanya responded before going over to Kat on the other side of the bed. "Your boob's hanging out" she told her making the ex ranger blush while looking down at herself. "Made you look" she said before getting hit on the head with a small pillow.

"You ass!" Kat told her while getting up and heading toward the closet to retrieve a shirt to wear.

"What's that smile?" Tanya asked her turning and facing Kat's back as she walked toward the closet.

"What smile?" Kat asked smiling.

"That's a sex smile isn't it?"

At this Kat chuckled while getting a shirt off the hanger. "Don't remember what it looks like huh? Well, I understand, being married for so long…"

Now it was Kat's turn to get hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Alright Elsa, let me just get dressed" could be heard from Tommy as he pushed the off button on the cordless phone.

"What did she want?" Kat asked him smoothing down her pale yellow fitted shirt with an inkblot printed on it.

"She needs everyone there half an hour before school starts" he answered going over and retrieving a towel and heading to the shower, "we're having a conference." He shut the bathroom door.

Both girls raised their eyebrows to one another before Tanya spoke up.

"Why didn't you take up teaching summer school like Tommy did?" she asked her friend who was now pulling up black cotton short shorts.

"I thought I was gonna leave to Russia when the offer went on the table" she responded heading to the side of the bed and slipping on black thong sandals.

"What ever happened to that?" Tanya asked while both made their way toward the hallway as Kat picked her hair up.

"You know what happened with that," she said in a 'don't touch the subject' tone. She proceeded to wrap the band around her hair in a messed with bun as they headed down to the kitchen.

- - -

"No, I'm sorry" Hayley told a customer, "that's in our lunch menu. We're serving nothing but breakfast right now."

The female customer sneered at her before getting up from the chair. "Fine" she said rudely turning her body cockily and heading out the door.

Hayley at this shrugged it off and simply started toward the counter. She picked up a tip that was left on one of the tables and took it to the tip jar on the counter as she stood behind it. She started putting everything in place once more before looking up and seeing Maxwell come into the Cyberspace.

"Hello" he said walking inside and heading toward her.

"What do you want?" she asked him frustrated that he would have the nerve to show up to her work after the way he acted.

"I'm here to apologize," he said.

Hayley could feel a laugh raising up inside her, as the first thing being noticed was white taped gauze on his broken nose. She cocked a smile and looked down at the counter.

"Apology accepted…bye" she said walking from behind the counter and heading toward the door.

Max at this stopped her and pulled her a bit toward him as she passed him.

"Hayley, I'm really sorry for how I acted. It was an immature way to settle my problems."

Hayley at this snorted before pulling away from him to get pulled back again.

"I really like you Hayley. I've never met a woman that shares such intellectual theories as you do. And for that, I'm paying the price of knowing that I will have to go the extra hundred miles to regain you again."

"You never…"

"Had you? I know. I'm simply saying that we had something."

"We dated for four days" she told him in a frustrated manner.

At this he smiled before taking her hands into his. "The best four days of my life" he told her looking at her sensitively before laughing hysterically along with her. "Okay" he admitted, "really bad line. I'm sorry for that too."

"It seems you have a lot of things to be sorry about today don't you?"

"Maybe…but there _is _onething that I'm not sorry for. That's asking you out. I'm sorry Hayley. I really am. Please, can you find it in your heart to give me another chance to show you the man I _really_ am?"

"As long as he doesn't hook up with the alcoholic idiot in you…"

Max laughed before breaking her sentence, "he won't," he said still laughing.

Hayley sighed, but knew he was somehow telling the truth. "Okay" she nodded still holding on to his hands.

He looked down as he gently held her chin up to meet him, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. She was surprised, yet, still kissed him back.

"You don't waste any time do you?" she asked him as they broke.

"Hey, I told myself might as well go for it."

"You should be walking on egg shells around me right now, not egging yourself on."

Max laughed yet again before taking a deep breath. "I didn't feel you pulling back."

Hayley shrugged before gently pushing him to the side, "What did I have to lose?" she asked him heading to the counter and getting back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. These rights belong to Disney and I'm just a lonely girl using them for the amusement of others and myself._

**Wilting**

**Chapter Eight / Let it fall on Me**

"You what?" Elsa asked Hayley with disbelief in her voice yet trying to remain cool under her skin.

"I got back with Maxwell" Hayley repeated herself over the phone. She was in her apartment, after getting home from the Cyberspace that was still being remodeled to add an extra room in her part of the Café.

"Yeah…I heard you, but…umm" she started saying before bringing her questioned look and frown up to a fake smile as if somehow it would help her with her tone, "Congratulations."

"Hey, I know what you're thinking…" Hayley began.

"No you don't" Elsa cut her off.

"You're thinking that I'm an idiot for getting back with him right?"

"Well, maybe you _do _know" she said making Hayley laugh under her breath. "I'm kidding" Elsa continued. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't" Hayley told her smiling before wanting to change the subject before Elsa continued talking about this but was beaten to the punch.

"Hey, Anton's back in town" Elsa told Hayley.

"Really? When did he get back?"

"Like two days ago. Didn't Trent tell you?"

"No, he took the week off to get ready to leave."

"Oh, I guess he's spending time with his father then."

"Yeah…I hope so. He's working on the weekend then he's leaving."

"Are you gonna need an extra hand in the mean time?"

"I don't think so. Why? Are you offering your services?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm…well, I might. I'll let you know."

"Okay. So, he's leaving huh? I bet it's hard on Anton."

"If you look at it through a villain perspective, he lived without his father for some time."

"Yeah" Elsa said silently remembering the days with Mesagog. She remained silent as she felt her nose sting before her eyes welled up with tears, having one fall down her cheek.

Hayley then spoke as if she saw the tear fall down Elsa's face, "I'm sorry" she told her.

Elsa shook her head, "It's okay, I'm out and about now" she said trying to lighten the mood now. "Listen, I gotta go to the supermarket before it gets dark. I'll talk to you later" she told Hayley tonelessly.

"Oh, okay. I better get dinner started, Max is coming over and well…you know" she said grinning like a schoolgirl.

Elsa smiled weekly, "Yeah" she said before she hung up the phone.

- - -

Three nightmare-less weeks passed for Tommy. Tanya, Adam, Jason, and Rocky returned back home after a week-and-a-half visit. Hayley and Max were doing better than ever and Elsa had started work on a new environmental project for the school after the summer vacation came to an end.

Tommy walked out to the school's parking lot after the first day of school had finished and opened his jeep. He took out his cell phone and dialed number two on pad before pressing send.

"_Hello_" came from the other end.

"Kat, are you coming out or what?"

"_I'm gonna stay a little longer. Elsa asked me to take over detention today._"

"Okay, call me when you're ready to leave."

"_Alright, I will._"

Tommy got into his jeep before ending his conversation. He turned on the ignition and was soon out of the parking lot driving toward the flower shop.

He got off and bought a bouquet of roses for Kat before getting inside his jeep again. They had gotten into an argument the night before. They made up in the morning…twice…but he still felt that he needed to get her flowers.

As he drove out of the mini-mall's parking lot, he noticed Maxwell entering the parking lot without looking at Tommy's jeep. Tommy looked at the passenger side and noticed the woman he was with wasn't Hayley. He decided to put his jeep in reverse and parked a couple feet away from his car as he witnessed the two get out and head into a record store.

- - -

"So…are you seeing Max today?" Elsa asked Hayley as she went over to sit on one of the stools to talk to her.

Hayley was behind the counter and turned around to give the cook a customer's order. "No…he told me his sister was in town, so…"

"Aren't you going to meet her?" Elsa asked deviously.

"He said he's not ready for that yet."

"Oh" Elsa said looking away. She picked up her long black hair into a ponytail before remembering she had to run a couple of errands that day. "You know what" she started hurriedly, "I gotta get out of here."

"Why so soon?"

"I have to pick up a couple of things before I head home. I have a lot of paperwork to go over."

"Oh…well alright, I'll call you later."

"Okay" Elsa said as she thought in the back of her mind that Hayley wouldn't call. She knew it would be due to something that would probably come up dealing with her boyfriend.

- - -

"Okay, that's it, you can all go home" Kat told the four students that had detention for skipping a class.

"Finally" the tall brown-haired boy said as he got up and retrieved his things. "It wasn't that bad this time" he said as he walked out of the door.

"That's because it was your first time dork" Olga, the girl behind him told him. "You would think you'd have a little more sense than that."

The rest of the group laughed as they all headed out the door and to their assigned lockers.

Kat shook her head and remembered Conner and Kira. Ethan and Trent then came into her head as she stood up and gathered her things before getting her cell phone to call Tommy.

The call was short before she resumed to gather her stuff together. She got the assignment she had given her classes that day before hearing a loud knock on her door. She jumped at the loudness before heading to the door and opening it.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened up to find that there was no one there. She looked around to see if it was a student that hadn't completely gotten away, but there wasn't even a sound of one step given. She closed the door and went back to her desk.

As she sat down, again the knock was heard, only this time it was much louder than before. The banging continued until she got to the door and opened it. There was no one there once more. She looked down the darkened halls as she witnessed the janitor walking down the main hall.

"Excuse me" she told her walking quickly over to a now halted lady in a light blue buttoned shirt and navy blue pants.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…did you see someone around here?"

"No" she shook her head. "We're actually getting ready to close."

"Oh" Kat said as she looked back at the hallway she had just walked from. "Umm…when will you be closing?"

"Like in an hour. We turn off most of the lights now since everyone's already left. We're just finishing cleaning the rooms right now. Why? Did they accidentally turn off your classroom lights?"

"No" Kat said smiling, "I was just wondering," she said somewhat pale.

"Okay" said the woman before heading into the direction she was heading to before being stopped.

- - -

Tommy walked up to the record store and noticed Max talking to the blond woman he drove in with. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at them before getting his glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. As the image became clearer in the far corner, he distinctly saw Max place his hand on the woman's back.

This infuriated Tommy as he walked toward them. As he noticed Max was turning around, Tommy quickly turned and began to pretend as if he was interested in a CD in front of him. He got it and examined it trying to get an ear in the conversation that was going on not too far away from him. He couldn't hear anything unless they laughed which made him take a couple of steps back before turning and heading to another side of the store.

He looked down at the CD he was holding and disgustedly placed it down on a rack quickly seeing that it was a pop boy band's CD. He could listen into the conversation now as he turned around and noticed both of them heading to the cash register. _Damn_, he thought as he looked at Max giving the cashier a twenty and receiving his change.

Tommy then saw them get into the car through he large glass windows of the store before driving off. He tried to hurry and get into his jeep, but lost them as traffic blocked his view from seeing where they were heading.

- - -

Elsa pushed the shopping cart toward the dairy products. She walked toward the milk and grabbed a gallon before putting it back. _It seems Hayley won't be coming by anytime soon, why make hot chocolate for two?_ She ended her thoughts by getting half a gallon and putting it into the card.

She turned and walked to get coffee. She picked up the large container of brewed coffee grains before putting it back and getting the instant coffee. _Hayley was the one that liked it brewed_, she thought as she placed the small instant coffee jar into the cart. She went to get sugar, cereal, and oatmeal before heading to the checkout line.

As she drove toward her house she sighed at wondering what Hayley was up to. Looking around at the tall trees around the street, again she sighed. She began having feelings for Hayley once they really started talking about each other's pasts. First they were friendship likes, but now, she wanted to be more. Just when she was thinking of a way to tell her how she felt, Hayley hit her with the news about Max.

The first time knowing about Max was hard. She had finally gotten the courage to speak to her when Hayley told her she was going on a date.

The news that somewhat got her in a good mood after that was hearing about Max's attitude when he drank too much. He got loud and Elsa wondered if he would get violent. She knew it was wrong, but deep down inside, she was somewhat happy that Hayley had broken it off with him.

The next time she heard about Max coming into her life again hit Elsa like a punch in the face. She felt her stomach sting with anger as she tried to hold in her feelings while on the phone. Holding it all in, she took in the mental punch after she hung up.

What lifted up her feelings about the conversation they had was that maybe it wouldn't work out again. Time had passed now, and Elsa was now sure that it was going to be even more time until she could tell Hayley the way she really felt; if she would ever have enough strength to tell her.

Taking a right at the next light, she passed by the Cyber Café and wondered if Hayley felt that she wasn't hanging out there as often as she used to. Hayley hadn't brought it up which was one of two reasons. Either she didn't notice it behind the love struck feeling she had toward Max, or…she just didn't care about her like she said she did.

Elsa pushed back her tears as she shook her head and sniffled. She was hurting now, but knew she'd get over it as long as she didn't visit the Cyberspace _that_ often. She came to her house and parked her car before getting her groceries out of and heading inside the empty house. She looked down as she stepped inside wondering if Hayley would step inside of it once more.

- - -

Kat walked back slowly to her classroom and looked around to see if anyone was around. She found nothing but the echoes of the large school. She took in a breath before gulping down her spit quickly still looking from side to side. She tried to get images she'd get daily out of her head without any prevail.

She imagined walking down the hall and behind her having Jessie sneak up and grab her by the throat before stabbing her with a knife. The thoughts of Jessie had never left her mind since she moved in to Tommy's house, but she just didn't find it relevant to tell him.

The nightmares she still had were not coming as often, but they were still there. Again, she kept this from Tommy. He had just gotten rid of his nightmares, she didn't want to burden him with hers, usually all of them dealing with Jessie.

"Calm down Kat" she told herself in a whisper closing her eyes and opening the door to her classroom. It was locked. She jiggled the handle a bit before hearing footsteps behind her. She turned her head to find nothing but the still darkness of the soft illuminated halls.

She turned her head and attention to the doorknob again as if jiggling it again would make it open. Not only did she hear the footsteps behind her now she felt them. As she wanted to open the door, she could feel warm breathing on the back of her neck.

Kat jumped at this and turned around quickly. Again, no one was there. She looked around feeling her heavy breathing inhaling slowly forgetting to exhale. She kept looking around her surroundings crazily wanting to find answers. She began to run down the hallway toward the janitor's closet. She found a custodial worker opening the closet door when she came up to him.

"Excuse me…I…I…uhh…" she couldn't find the words.

"Are you okay Ms. Hillard?" he asked her politely seeing her light skin pale white at this point. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Katherine processed those words inside her mind quickly somehow before again closing her eyes trying to catch her breath this time. She felt as if it were nonsense that she was spooked by nothing.

"I'm fine," she said staring out into blankness.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said again taking a deep breath but this time exhaling it. "I just…locked myself out of my classroom. Do you think you could open it for me, please?"

"Oh…sure" he said as he retrieved a large hoop with what seemed like hundreds of keys together. She followed him to her classroom and stood behind him as he proceeded to open the door.

"Hmm" he said before placing his hand on the doorknob.

"What" she asked.

"The door's open" he told her.

Her eyes widened at this before smiling at him.

"Sorry" she told him shaking her head.

"It's okay. Maybe it got stuck or something" he told her beginning to walk away. She turned toward him with a face that didn't want him to go.

She looked down and proceeded to go into the classroom again. As she went inside, she closed the door and looked out the window. Nothing around her could be seen. She remained looking out into the hallway before she heard three loud bangs on the door causing it to look as if someone was pounding on it strongly.

Kat yelled as she stepped back before the pounding stopped. Again, her breathing got as if she were running a marathon. She jogged to her desk and gathered whatever was on it. She shoved the graded papers into her briefcase and closed her planner before shoving it too in her briefcase. She quickly put the strap on her shoulder before hearing the door being opened.

A loud shriek came out of her as she jumped and her body involuntarily stepped back making her trip on her chair causing her to fall on the floor.

"Kat!" Tommy said chuckling seeing her fall. "Are you okay?" he asked her still in laughter going over and lending her a hand to get up.

She was still scared seeing him come in making her still be on the floor before reaching out for his hand after realizing who it was. "You scared me" she told him as calmly as she could.

Tommy, who was still laughing, pulled her up and asked again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said in a mad tone having him still laughing at her.

"Sorry Kat, but…you hit the floor like a safe!"

She cracked a smile at that not wanting him to ask anymore questions.

"Why are you jumpy so much?" he asked her thinking that her uneasiness was going a bit too far now at having her jump like that enough to make her trip and fall.

"I don't know," she said giving him a kiss at not wanting him to suspect anything.

"I bet it's all those scary movies you watch."

They both left the school hand in hand heading to Tommy's jeep where they drove off to their house.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. These rights belong to Disney and I'm just a lonely girl using them for the amusement of others and myself._

**Wilting**

**Chapter Nine / Elsa**

Elsa took a sip of her hot coffee before setting it back on the coffee table. She sat back once more clutching the papers in her hand tightly. A meeting was to take place in two days with her speaking on the new project she had started. For some odd reason, she felt as if she were not doing her job as good as she _could_ be doing. Not knowing if the next day would be even bearable, she shut her eyes tightly and rubbed them under her glasses with her thumb and index finger.

She sat up once more and looked around her home. She sighed heavily and rubbed her head scratching it in the process. Sighing again and letting out a heavy breath, she flinched at a small healed incision she had on the mid back of her head.

Standing up, she walked to the mirror in her hallway and spread her hair to her front making her long black locks fall suddenly atop her chest covered with her warm cream blouse. Realizing quickly that she wouldn't be able to see the wound, she took a couple of steps into her bedroom and drew a hand-held mirror out of her dresser. Taking the same number of steps back into the hallway, she lifted the mirror to her face and turned around.

Focusing her eyesight, she moved her head slightly to the left to get a better view of her head. Her eyes widened at the sight. A bump could be felt and a red spot was visibly shown. She touched it slowly, gently passing the tips of her fingers over it, slightly pressing on the bump. Again she flinched, harder this time. For a quick moment, memories of being with Mesagog came into her head causing her to put the mirror down and stare at the chocolate painted wall in front of her.

"Elsa, I know that I specifically told you about this" Mesagog's voice could be heard hissing at her as Elsa took slow steps toward the monster that had brainwashed her months ago.

"_I'm sorry, it won't happen again" she told him bowing her head down at him slightly and looking at his feet. She saw his boots move, one after the other making their way toward her._

"_Now Elsa, why is it that every time I send you to do something…" he told her halting his words a bit. He grabbed the back of her hair tightly, and pulled her head back, "you always come back saying a million apologies and promising me that the same thing won't happen again?" He let go of her short black hair, and he stepped back ready to instruct the next order._

"_Master" she told him feeling a hand press against her lips, making her stop her sentence._

"_Prepare yourself Elsa" he told her letting go of his hold on her lips and pushing her back with such immense strength, causing her to fly backward hitting the wall behind her._

"_Sir, I doubt you should do that!" Zeltrax interrupted Mesagog's treatment._

"_How dare you…" Mesagog began spreading out his hand and controlling Zeltrax's mind making him fall to his knees, "interrupt my work?" He released his mind control and held back for the first time, "Get out of my sight Zeltrax" Mesagog hissed once more._

_As Zeltrax's robotic body began exiting the room, he looked to his left as he saw Elsa still on the ground holding the back of her head looking up at him._

_She pleaded with him mentally showing fear in her eyes as she saw him stop before exiting. 'Help me' she thought thinking that the thought's must have trespassed to him as she noticed the slightest hint of forgiveness in his stance._

"_Out!" Mesagog yelled before going over to Elsa once more and picking her up from her hair again._

_The doors slid open and out walked Zeltrax. Elsa saw his back until it hid from the sliding of the doors being shut. "Mesagog…" she started saying with pain in her voice._

_Mesagog at this felt a small wetness in the back of her head. Cocking his head to the side, he looked deeply into her eyes, he removed his hand from her hair and looked at it._

_Elsa at this looked at him looking down at his hand. Atop his black glove was a liquid that she knew came from her. She passed her fingers over his and felt the warmth of the fluid on her own hand. Turning it over, she saw the blood stained on her fingers. As she looked up at her master, she saw his hand come up to her face and felt him rub his tips on her cheek just beside her nose staining her face with her own blood._

_She at this, closed her eyes and felt a strong slap across her face. At this, she yelped with pain as she felt her body hit the cold floor. "Mesagog, please." She tried to reason with him. His actions were of no sequence. He would have mood swings often and one would never know what his mind would think of next._

_Mesagog walked two steps toward her and picked her up from her left shoulder making her close her eyes so tightly, she felt tears run down her face. "Ah" she screamed as she fell to the side again hitting the floor from him flinging her from her shoulder to the ground. Again she felt a hit, this time on her stomach. "Ah" she yelled again feeling the pain his boot caused hitting her upper stomach. She held on to her ribs hugging herself tightly as she felt a kick on her legs._

"_Get up!" she heard him say. "Get up!" he repeated._

"_Please!" she pleaded once more, trying to pick herself up from the floor._

"_You are weak Elsa" he hissed at her taunting her as she sat herself up. "It is absolutely no problem for me to believe the rangers can defeat you" he spoke through his teeth._

"_I'm sorry…my lord" she said painfully between heavy breaths. "I'm sorry" she repeated._

_She looked up at him and saw him turn around. She mentally sighed taking in a deep breath. Looking down, she was not prepared at yet another hit crossing her face with the back of his hand._

"_You are worthless" he told her once more before again turning around._

_Yet again she looked up at him crinkling her forehead from the pain she felt on her face. Seeing his back as he walked out of his chamber, was the only thing that gave her a safe feeling at that moment. She took in a deep breath feeling her ribs hurt in the process. She got on her knees with her hands on the floor attempting to pick herself up. Blood could be seen falling to the floor from her mouth._

_Elsa heard a noise of the doors sliding open once more. With fear, she gaped and looked up intently. To her relief, it was Zeltrax. Still on all fours, she remained looking up seeing him walk toward her offering her his hand._

"_Let me help you this time" he told her taking her accepted hand and gently picking her up on his arms._

"_Thank…you" she told him feeling her ribs throbbing with every step Zeltrax took._

Elsa walked into her bedroom and retrieved her nightwear from her dresser as she placed the mirror back where it belonged. Taking in a deep breath she looked at herself on the dresser mirror in front of her. Lifting up her blouse gently up to her bra, she looked at her stomach and upper abdomen. She turned her body from side to side to see if the bruises were still there. They were. Even though they could not be seen, they were alive inside her. It was as if her ribs had been broken the day before, or even that instant in that second. Her reflection she saw of a broken woman was dull and dry.

Though she knew Anton and Mesagog were completely separate now, she couldn't help it feel that there was a hint of something inside Anton. Never again could she feel safe around him, being Mesagog or not. Seeing him transform in front of her very eyes, hitting her over and over again…she just couldn't find herself looking at Anton with anything but a question of dislike inside of her.

Again she looked at herself in the mirror. Licking her lips that were once torn and stained with red blood, her memory once more forced her to remember the past.

_Zeltrax walked into the lab with a now healed Elsa, stepping aside letting her see his creation._

"_He died" she taunted him a bit about his created son._

"_It was of my DNA" he told her questioning himself as he spoke._

"_Yeah" she scoffed at him. "Probably 'that's' why he failed." Placing a hand on her hip, she heard him begin to yell at her once more as usual. They would both begin to argue for a moment before she ended it with a quick flick of her finger saying, 'no more.'_

"_Since I've been here, not once have I seen you…"_

"_Shh," she placed her index finger over her lips and waved her hand in front of his face to silence a still talking Zeltax._

"_What is it?" he questioned._

"_Shh!" she repeated louder._

_Once the room grew quiet, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming their way. They both heard them and simultaneously looked at each other, saying, "Mesagog" with fear in their voices._

_The door was flung open so quickly and forcibly; a swift cold air passed through her body. Taking in a deep breath of courage, she looked at Zeltrax then back at the door at a now walking Mesagog that was getting closer to them. Inhaling again through her nostrils, she stepped back and felt the chrome table behind her making her hold on to it as she pressed the back of her body against it._

"_You have let me down for the last time Zeltrax" he told his inferior as he stepped in front of them both._

"_I apologize my lord, but…the black ranger…" he began to say before he was silenced with a punch toward his chest making Elsa step to the side._

"_It's always the black ranger with you Zeltrax" Mesagog told him getting an inch away from his face. "Why is it that you cannot finish one simple little task?"_

"_I'd like to see 'you' out there mingling with us" Elsa scoffed at Mesagog not knowing what came upon her; as if she instantly got courage from absolutely no where. Yet, as fast and easy as it came, it instantly left. She widened her eyes at the slap that she felt after seeing Zeltrax now step another step to the side. She stepped to the left, getting her balance at a predicted hit and looking up giving Zeltrax a 'help me' look. One of many that she had given him already._

_At this, Zeltrax nodded and drew his sword striking a not noticing Mesagog on the side of his neck making him fall on top of Elsa. She quickly pushed him aside letting him fall to the floor and swiftly drew her own sword._

_Mesagog at this swept her feet making her fall on her stomach causing her to lose her sword seeing it slide two feet away from her. Zeltrax seeing this stomped on Mesagog's hand making him yelp with pain. Elsa quickly got up and retrieved her sword turning around seeing Mesagog now on his feet. Taking in deep breaths, she lifted her sword and charged toward him._

_Zeltrax split Mesagog's leather vest from behind him with his sword making Mesagog bend back in pain screaming with agony. At this, Elsa swiped her sword across his chest again making him yelp even more. Zeltrax punched Mesagog on his side and kicked him on his back causing Mesagog to fall forward. On his way down, Elsa lifted her leg and pressed it down on his back making the fall even harder._

_Mesagog, as soon as he felt the foot off of his back, quickly rolled to his left where nothing would bother him. He jumped up and landed on his feet swiftly and perfectly. "You have both made a big mistake" he hissed at them both._

_Elsa, with her sword somewhat protecting her body in front of her couldn't believe her eyes. She looked quickly at a quiet Zeltrax on the side seeing him putting his sword away. 'What is he doing?' she asked herself._

_As soon as she looked back at Mesagog, she saw him flying toward her with a kick rounding her stomach. "Agh!" she yelled with pain._

"_Elsa!" Zeltrax yelled her way running to her side before kicking Mesagog on the side. _

_As his foot went up, Mesagog at this stopped the kick quickly, and punched Zeltrax on the stomach making him fall back._

_Starting his mind control against Zeltrax, Mesagog held Elsa from her arm feeling her try to wiggle herself out of his grip._

"_You two will do differently next time the thought of betraying me comes to you," he said as the waves made their way to Zeltrax's head. As the waves were still going into his mind, Mesagog walked up to Zeltrax dragging Elsa along with him. He punched Zeltrax harshly lifting him up with the strength of the uppercut, and kicking him in mid air causing Zeltrax to fly back and remain on his back for several moments from the impact._

_Mesagog looked down at a still struggling Elsa. She at this looked up at him knowing she should have never of believed the two could take Mesagog on. She felt him lift her up holding her by her back._

"_Get up Elsa" he told her silently in a near whisper._

"_I'm sorry" she simply told him knowing nothing would come of her apology._

"_There is no need to apologize Elsa…" he told her devilishly, "not yet."_

_He again gripped her and swung her up. He punched her as hard as he could on the center of her mouth making her taste her own blood on her tongue. He simply left it at that as he threw her to the side. "You are nothing. Not even worth five seconds."_

_With that, she left them both to aide each other in the lab._

She questioned her mind getting over Mesagog as she passed her entire hand over her mouth. Closing her eyes, she remembered the bloodshed from her lips as she pried them from being stuck to her teeth. She lifted her upper lip still seeing her scar passing her tongue over the soft wet part before shaking her head and removing her shirt completely getting ready for bed.


End file.
